Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 34.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * CAPTAIN STAR, THE LAST MEMBER, JOINS THE PARTY, THEY START TO LEAVE WITH CITY OF TRURO LEAVING TRAIN GOES AND SOLVES THE PLATFORM PUZZLE AND FINDS THE ENEMIES BY THE PUFF PUFF MACHINE TALKS TO THE Y MAGIKOOPA * Magikoopa: Let's go!! C'mon! We need more clouds! I wanna see this land covered! We'll make them fear the power of my Puff Puff Machine! TALKS TO THE CENTER LAKITU Lakitu (Center): Master Huff N. Puff is the man with the plan, all right. I mean, I love clouds. Love 'em. And so covering the world in clouds seems pretty cool to me. How about you? You like clouds? ...Eeeek! You're... ...that wanted man! Mario! You guys, it's Mario! We've gotta get him before he breaks the Puff Puff Machine! DEFEATS THEM Y Magikoopa: Ahhhh, retreat, boys!! He beat us, but good! ALL LEAVE Lakilester: Baah ha ha! Look at those chumps run away! All right! Now, Mario... We'd better do something about the Puff Puff Machine, huh? BREAKS THE PUFF PUFF MACHINE AND THE CLOUDS CLEAR UP * Sun: Wow!!!!!!!!!!!! The clouds are gone! It's time for a little sunshine! SUN RISES BACK INTO THE SKY * Wise Wisterwood: Oh, precious sunlight! Ho ho ho ho ho!!! Thomas did it! He saved Flower Fields! * Posie: Ohhh, yes!! The sun!!! Yay! Yippee!! The sun's back!!! Oops... Tee hee hee! Losing control like that... It's so unlike me... * Lily: Ah, the bright rays of the sun... Once again I can gaze at the sparkles of light on the water... * Rosie: Ohh, it's about time. The sun! Flower Fields is saved! And, of course, the sun can only add to my beauty... * Petunia: It's the sun, it's the sun!!!!! Oh, that heat feels so good! Maybe being stuck in one place isn't so bad after all. I feel full of life again! * Lakilester: Helping folks feels...good! I could get used to this, man. Mario, what are you doing next? I'll follow you anywhere. PLANTS THE SEED BEFORE A BEANSTALK GROWS Wise Wisterwood: Ho ho ho! Success! Look at that sprout! Now you can go up to Cloudy Climb. Best of luck, son. ...Hmmm. My spot seems to be getting less and less sunny. ...How disappointing. OF TRURO CLIMBS THE BEANSTALK --CLOUDY CLIMB-- TRAVELS UP THE STAIRS OF CLOUDS TO FIND A DISCOLORED CLOUD THAT HE STEPS ON, AND IT SPEAKS Huff N. Puff: Are you a man named Thomas? And did you or did you not break one Puff Puff Machine? What possessed you to do that? You completely ruined my plan to cover Flower Fields in clouds. You see, I was going to turn this sunlight-blasted place into a cloud-covered paradise. But I can't expect a man of your intellect to understand... I must tell you, King Bowser ordered me to defeat you if you showed your face... but I'd take you down if it weren't a direct order! You cloud-destroying pest! You can't save the Star Spirit! Gahh ha ha ha ha ha!!! Here comes the storm! OUT AND THE BATTLE STARTS AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK, WHICH CAUSES HIM TO RELEASE SOME TUFF PUFFS Tuff Puff: Master Huff N. Puff! I wish to pummel Mario, too! Permission to attack? Huff N. Puff: Yes, take him! ATTACK AND HE SUCKS THEM BACK IN TO HEAL A FEW TURNS, HUFF N. PUFF GETS MAD Huff N. Puff: You asked for it... Now you'll witness the full power of my storm! Tuff Puff: Master Huff N. Puff! Leave him to me!! N. PUFF CHARGES UP, AND ON THE NEXT TURN, USES HIS 12-DAMAGE LIGHTNING ATTACK ON MARIO Huff N. Puff: Gaaah ha ha ha ha!!!! How do you like that!?! Tuff Puff: Whoa!! Master Huff N. Puff, you are truly the mightiest! EVENTUALLY DEFEATS HIM Huff N. Puff: No!! I cannot lose!! EXPLODES FREES KLEVAR "So it is that Mario and party defeat cruel cloud Huff N. Puff and set free the sixth Star Spirit. The thick clouds that once cast dark shadows have gone, and Flower Fields is bathed in sunshine again. A single Star Spirit waits to be rescued, waits to take its place in the Star Sanctuary. Perhaps you will see Princess Peach soon... Perhaps... Just wait and see. Kammy Koopa, who watches impatiently from Bowser's Castle, is waiting, too... for you to try to save them..." Category:Daniel Pineda